The Man In Love With You
by HermioneRose
Summary: College is definately easier, and there is less drama to go around. What happens when Jackson Emerson comes to Sherwood, and decides to break it? Rylie.
1. Pets Galore

**Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter of The Man In Love With You. I'm sorry if I bugged alot of people with my polls and one-shots. Seriously, I cannot make up my mind! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Pets Galore**

"Pretty please Ryan?"

"Absolutely not."

"But, I just want to see the puppies and the kitties."

Classes just got out for both Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans, and Haylie was begging Ryan to drive over to Pets Galore.

"Haylie, I was never really a pet person."

"You had Boi, and he loved you!"

"No, he loved Sharpay. If you didn't notice, he'd always growl when I was around, or he tried to attack me. One or the other."

"Come on, Ryan! Please? I promise we won't be in there for that long. Besides, Kim Emerson wants to see me."

Kim Emerson and Mrs. Anderson were long time best friends, and Haylie remembered playing with her son, Jackson.

Ryan sighed, and she knew he had given in.

"Fine. But, were there because you want to talk to Kim." Ryan told her, and Haylie grinned.

"Thanks, Ryan."

Haylie told Ryan where to go, and a few minutes later, Ryan was parked outside Pets Galore, Kim's new petshop.

Haylie was first one to open the door, and a woman around her mother's age (with red hair with a tint of blonde, and green eyes) who was carrying a dog greeted her.

"Haylie Anderson! Ohmygosh, it's been so long!" Kim stated, giving her a hug, and Haylie nodded.

"It has. How are you?" Haylie asked, and Kim gave her a smile.

"I've been super! The business is doing wonders for me ever since I quit being a nurse." Kim replied as Ryan walked in, wearing a half-smile, and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Kim asked, and Haylie felt her cheeks burn.

"Yeah. Ryan Evans." Haylie explained, and Kim nodded.

"Well, he's awfully cute, I'll give you that. More cuter than Jackson."

That's when she burst out laughing, and Haylie managed to grin as Kim walked away, and Ryan was at her side.

"She seems nice." Ryan commented, and Haylie's blush rose even more.

"You heard what she said about you?" Haylie asked, and Ryan smiled.

"Hey, I know when I've been complimented. She said I was cuter than her son...that has to mean something!"

Haylie shook her head as they walked around, looking at the animals, and Haylie wished that she had a dog or a cat at home when Ryan wasn't around.

But, Ryan told her he wasn't a pet person, which ment that was a no.

When they finally got home, Haylie went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Ryan, and took out an old box from the dresser, and opened it up.

The box contained old memories from Los Angles: mostly pictures, but there were other knick knacks as well.

She dug into the box until she found what she was looking for.

It was a picture that was dated back to when she was about five years old, and she was standing beside a boy about the same age as well.

Jackson and Haylie used to play together before Haylie got wrapped up in theater, and Jackson got wrapped up in whatever he was doing.

But, they still remained friends, but Haylie basically lost all contact with her "friends" from back home, and she barely remembered any of them now she had the Wildcats.

But, running into Kim made her think that maybe she should call Jackson one day when she wasn't busy.

"Well, this is where you went!"

Haylie jumped when Ryan entered the room, and sat down next to her.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"No, you didn't." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked at the picture.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Jackson Emerson. He and I used to play together alot. His mother, Kim, and my mother were best friends."

"Ah, that explains everything." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded as she glanced at the picture again.

Jackson probably wouldn't look any different than he did when he was five years old, except for maybe being taller, and older (since they were the same age, he'd be nineteen as well).

"So, was Jackson a friend of yours?"

Haylie looked at Ryan, and she smiled.

"Yeah, he was..sort of."

"I guess he knew about the accident with Mark, right?"

Actually, Jackson didn't, but that's because Haylie never told him.

He was one of the few that didn't know, and Haylie planned to keep that way.

"He doesn't because I never told him...so, he's one of the few people that doesn't know." Haylie replied, and Ryan nodded.

"Well, you should have...I mean, he was one of your friends."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to get him involved, anyways. He was sort of headstrong when it came to me."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and he smirked.

"Sort of like me?"

Haylie laughed as Ryan leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, and she returned his smile.

"Sort of, but your way more protective."

Ryan got off the bed, and looked at her.

"Sharpay called, and she wants you and me to have dinner with her tonight."

Haylie nodded, and she realized she hadn't spent any time with the blonde-haired girl since coming to Sherwood Oaks, so it'd be nice to see Ryan's twin sister, Sharpay Evans.

"Sounds great. I'd love to see her."

"She sounded so excited to see you...I swear, why is that when you haven't seen a friend in ages, that you get excited? Especially if you are a girl?"

Haylie grinned as she placed the picture of Jackson and her in the box, and placed it on the dresser.

"I guess it's another mystery about us girls. Besides, I was blaffed by boys as well."

Ryan looked at her as they walked downstairs.

"Why? I mean, were not that complicated."

Haylie nodded as she grabbed the coat from the closet.

"Uh, yeah, you are!"

Ryan smirked as they got back into Ryan's car to go pick up Sharpay at the college.

"Your just saying that because I think your complicated."

"We girls are less complicated, and you know it, Ryan." she exclaimed, and she saw Ryan roll his eyes.

"Were not going to fight about this, are we?" he asked, and Haylie burst out laughing.

"No, of course not! Unless you really want too..."

"No. It's bad enough I get teased because I get into so many random discussions with my girlfriend from time to time."

And really, could blame him?

"They are not random!"

"They are too!" Ryan said, and Haylie smiled as she looked at the window.

College life was so much better than high school!


	2. Lost In Translation

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: Lost In Translation**

What Ryan thought was going to be a peaceful dinner, he thought wrong: Sharpay only called them up so she could tell Haylie that Zeke Baylor might be cheating on her with another woman: a _french _woman, that is!

"That little wench!" Sharpay stated, and Ryan frowned.

"No swearing, Sharpay. Not in front of Haylie."

"Shut up, Ryan!" Sharpay explained, and Haylie giggled as Ryan shook his head.

Whenever Sharpay gets upset, she tends to swear little bit...but, not that colorfully, of course.

Ryan sat down next to his sister, and gave her a smile.

"Sharpay, Zeke's crazy about you. He has been since sixth grade. He would never cheat on you." Ryan said, and Sharpay looked at him.

When they were seniors, Sharpay had broken up with Zeke, and Ryan was forced to break up a chocolate chip cookie binge, which was something else Sharpay did besides swearing when she got upset.

"How do you know that, Ryan? Maybe he's at some resturant, and he has a perky french girl on his arm!"

Haylie glanced over at him, and she smiled.

"Is she always this upset?"

"Not really." Ryan replied, and Sharpay sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he's away in France, and I'm stuck here wondering what he is doing."

"It's okay to be suspcious, but nagging is entirely different level."

"Well, your the one to talk, brother. Your always protective of Haylie."

"That's because I need to be, Shar. But, only when things get ugly." Ryan told his sister, and Sharpay shook her head as Haylie gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Sharpay..."

"Why couldn't Zeke stay here? Why did he have to move to stupid France?" Sharpay asked, and Ryan knew his sister was dangeriously close to crying.

"Um...I think I'll bring Sharpay back to her dorm. Don't have too much fun without me." Ryan stated, and Haylie smiled.

"I wouldn't dream about it."

Once they were safety in Ryan's car, Ryan patiently waited until Sharpay cried her eyes out (so to speak) before turning the radio on to Rascal Flatts' MayBerry.

Don't ask: maybe Haylie is rubbing off on her.

"Ohmygosh..." Sharpay explained, and Ryan smiled.

"If your going to say you look terrible, your not. It's perfectly understandable that you miss your boyfriend." Ryan replied, and Sharpay gave him a watery smile.

"You always know what to say, brother. I think this why Haylie loves you so much."

Ryan shrugged good-naturally.

"Well, it's nothing. You are my sister, after all. I'd hate to see you shed tears." Ryan commented, and Sharpay's smile turned into a grin.

"And you happen to be my loving brother."

Ryan smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Thanks, Sharpay. I always need a compliment from you."

"No problem."

When he dropped off Sharpay at her dorm, he knew Sharpay wanted him to stay a few more minutes, but he had Haylie at home.

"Good-night, Sharpay." Ryan stated, and Sharpay nodded as she closed the door.

When Ryan got home a few minutes later, he saw his girlfriend reading a book: First Kiss (Then Tell).

But, she placed it down when she saw him walk in.

"How is she feeling?" Haylie asked as he sat down next to her.

"Abit better, but I see she's definately upset still." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

"Well, I was in her shoes, remember? I couldn't help but to wonder if you were cheating on me." Haylie stated, and Ryan looked at her.

"Yes, I remember that. But, I'd never cheat on you. It only seemed like it."

"And I guess I can't help it that I have a boyfriend that every girl wants."

"You? What about me? I got attacked by one of your deranged boyfriends!"

He saw Haylie grin, and then she burst out laughing, and Ryan looked at her.

"It's true!" he explained, and Haylie's fits of laughter toned down into giggles.

"I know. And when you meet Jackson, you'll see he's a very nice guy."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Haylie, I don't want you to get hurt. The guys that always your friends seem to like you back, and--"

"But, Jackson is just a friend. He never expressed any romantical feelings for me."

Did he really want to believe her?

Of course he did: Haylie was his girlfriend, after all, and she'd never lie to him.

Sometimes, though, her "friends" tend to grow on her, much to Ryan's disliking.

"Alright. But, you bring him here first. I don't want to hear that you've been with him somewhere."

Haylie playfully glanced at him.

"Okay, dad."

"I mean it, Haylie."

Haylie rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch, but Ryan pulled her back down, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ryan!" she commented, and Ryan laughed before releasing her.

"Hey, you and I both needed that. We were being too serious."

"Don't you mean, you were?" Haylie asked, as she snuggled up against him.

"Alright, so I tend to get little protective."

"A little?"

"Alot, I mean." Ryan replied, and Haylie grinned up at him.

"See, this is why I like pets: they never leature you."

"Haylie, were not getting a dog. Or a cat."

"They'll brighten your day!"

"More like eat my face."

Haylie lifted her head from his chest, and threw a pillow at him, and Ryan grinned as he looked at her.

"I was just joking."

"I hope so...that's mean!"

"I was being mean? To who?"

"Yourself!" Haylie pointed out, and Ryan laughed.

"I see. Well, I'll be more nice to myself more often then." Ryan explained, and Haylie rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch a second time, and Ryan was left alone.

It was not his fault that he was always protective, but like what he said to Sharpay, it was only when it got ugly.

And he wasn't going to get suspcious about Jackson, neither, because that only led to more trouble than what he bargained for, and Ryan really wanted to start college off with a fresh start.

Ha, like that'll happen!


	3. A Phone Call

**Author's Note: After all, I should probably put a disclaimer, stating that I don't own HSM, because that belongs to Disney, the song "The Man In Love With You" is copyrighted to Rascal Flatts, and the only three things that are copyrighted to me are Haylie, Jackson, and this plot. Man, that sounded stupid...anyways, enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Three: A Phone Call**

Just being outside made Haylie smile.

Especially since you could eat outside, which was what she did, because back at East High, the Wildcats ate outside, or went out to eat (when the weather was decent), and Haylie just absolutely loved it.

"So, Sharpay thinks that Zeke would cheat on her?" Gabriella Montez asked, and Haylie nodded as she bit into a sandwich.

"Basically. But, Ryan told her he wouldn't. If there was some way..."

That's when Gabriella laughed, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"What? I really do want to do something!" Haylie explained, surprised by her friend's outburst.

"Of course you do, but Zeke is all the way in France. He might be busy." Gabriella reminded her, and Haylie frowned.

"That doesn't matter. Sharpay is really upset." Haylie pointed out.

"I know, but what can we do? It's not like Sharpay had this problem before. Remember Jenna Long?" Gabriella asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But, this is long-distance. You don't know what the other person is doing right now."

Gabriella shook her head.

"True, but Sharpay has to learn to trust Zeke little bit more, like you did with Ryan."

"Ryan says it all the time, Gabby, so I have too. I don't think it'll go that smoothly with Sharpay."

Of course, if Zeke was really cheating on Sharpay, they'd never see Zeke again.

She heard a beep, meaning a call was coming in.

"Gabriella, can I call you back? I have a call coming in."

"Okay. Take care!"

Haylie pushed the call in waiting button, and she asked, "Hello?"

"Is this Haylie Anderson?" a voice asked, and Haylie could definately tell it was a male calling.

"Yes, this is her...who is this?" she asked.

"Jackson Emerson." the guy, now classified as Jackson, replied, and Haylie glanced at the cellphone in shock.

"Jackson?"

"There you go!"

Haylie shook her head.

"How did you get my number?"

"I got it from my mom. I'm in town, so I decided to stop by to see my favorite best friend."

Of course, this would be a perfect time to see him, but Haylie remembered Ryan's rule.

"Yeah, sure...um, but, did you want to meet my boyfriend? He'd love to meet you." Haylie said.

In reality, Ryan would just take one glance at Jackson, and tell her that he was trouble.

"That'd be great."

"Just meet me at Sherwood Oaks, and we can drive over to my house. Ryan didn't have classes today, so it'd be a perfect time." Haylie told him, and Jackson nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later!"

They ended the conversation, and while Haylie waited for Jackson to arrive, she thought about the outcome: meeting Jackson wasn't going to be a highlight of Ryan's evening, but he could atleast be nice to her old friend, romantically linked or not.

She finally saw a truck pulling into the driveway, and Haylie went over to the arriving car, and the driver rolled down it's window, to reveal it was Jackson.

"Hey! Wow, it has been a long time since I last saw you." Jackson replied, turning off the truck, and stepping out to give her a hug.

"Yeah. You too." Haylie said, as they pulled away, Haylie got a good look at his profile.

He was about her height, while having sandy-blonde hair instead of red hair, but he had green eyes, much like Kim.

The feature that stuck out most for him was the splash of freckles that played on his cheeks.

"So, aren we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Jackson asked, and Haylie noticed some uncertainly in his voice.

"Yeah...but, your making it sound like I should have been single all this time." Haylie stated.

"Well, every guy was after you, I know that." Jackson commented, and Haylie shook her head as she headed towards her own car.

Of course she knew that!

"In case you didn't hear, two of my boyfriends came to East High to tortue me and Ryan."

"Everyone knew that. They also knew that Connor O'Malley switched to a different school here." Jackson explained as he got back into his truck, and Haylie went into hers so Jackson knew where to go.

Well, that was a first!

Haylie never excepted Jackson go against Ryan, and he barely knew him.

Once they got to the house, Jackson smirked.

"East High colors? Sweet."

Haylie smiled, and opened the door, declaring, "Ryan, I'm home!"

Ryan appeared around the corner, and gave her a smile.

"Hey. What are you doing home?"

"Class doesn't start again until one-thirty."

Ryan grinned as he leaned in to give her a kiss, but Jackson broke them up.

"Hey, remember me?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Ryan, this is Jackson Emerson. Jackson, this is Ryan Evans, my boyfriend." Hay stated, and Jackson extanded his hand towards Ryan.

Ryan just looked at it for a few minutes before shaking it.

"Glad to meet you. Haylie has told me some things about you."

"I hope they were good things." Jackson said, grinning at his own joke, while Haylie and Ryan looked at each other.

"Well then. Did you want to stay for awhile?" Ryan asked, and Jackson shook his head.

"Actually, I promised my mom I'd be back to help her out at Pets Galore. See you guys later!"

When they finally heard the door slam, Ryan turned to Haylie.

"He seemed nice. Cocky, but nice."

"Cocky? How could you find him cocky? You only met him for a few seconds!" Haylie explained as she followed him into the livingroom.

"Haylie, Jackson has "cocky" written all over his face. And I know cocky, considering some people say that about me and Sharpay." Ryan replied, and Haylie frowned.

Since when has Jackson been cocky?

He never was when he was in school, or for how long she knew him.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover." Haylie responded, and Ryan bit his lip.

"Maybe so, but just like I told you earlier: I don't want you to get hurt."

This brought back to the trust conversation she had with Gabriella earlier that day.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Haylie asked, and Ryan widen his eyes.

"Of course I trust you! I trust you fully. I'm just saying that you should be careful around Jackson, even if he is your friend coming to visit."

Could there be a rocky start already?


	4. Jackson's Story

**Author's Note: Wow! I can make a pretty deranged character when I feel like it. Sorry for not updating earlier...bowling practice ran abit late, and my friend came over with his puppy, Yoshi, so I had to see her, but enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Four: Jackson's Story**

It was the day after Ryan discovered that Jackson had arrived, and he stopped in Pets Galore without Haylie, in hopes of talking to Jackson alone.

What he didn't except was for Kim to run up to him, all smiles.

"Are you here because you given in to Haylie's pleas? She's been telling me she really wants you to get her a pet."

Ryan returned her smile, only it wasn't so huge.

"No, I'm not...is Jackson around? I really want to talk to him." Ryan explained, and Kim nodded towards her office.

"He's doing some paperwork for me, so he can take a break to talk to you." Kim replied, and Ryan smiled.

"Thank you." Ryan told her, and walked towards the office, and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Jackson said, and a few minutes later, Jackson opened the door, and he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked, and Ryan noticed the tone: icy and unfriendly.

"I just want to talk to you...about Haylie." Ryan stated, and the frown turned into a smirk.

"Yeah. Okay. Come in."

Ryan was led into the office, and Jackson closed the door.

"So, what do you want to know? I know plenty about her." Jackson commented, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I know alot about her too..." Ryan replied, and Jackson looked at him.

"My mother told me you guys have been dating for almost two and half years, and two summers. I'd say that's pretty strong for a couple like you guys." Jackson said, and Ryan nodded.

"That's right." Ryan responded, and silence followed.

He didn't want to set off Jackson, so he had to choose his words carefully.

"Why I came here was because you and Haylie were friends. But, did you ever have a crush on her?" Ryan asked, and to his surprise, Jackson started to laugh, and Ryan's surprise turned into confusion.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked again, and Jackson grinned.

"_Every _guy had a crush on Haylie, Ryan! So, I wasn't the only one. But, yes, your right. I did have a crush on Haylie, and I wasn't afraid to show it. I showered her with compliments, I gave her gifts. Heck, I even gave her my _class _ring before she left for New Mexico, but she didn't want it. She told me to give it to a girl who liked me back because she didn't. You could say I liked her little too much. So, when I found out she was dating you, I was sort of surprised."

Ryan's confusion washed into anger.

"And why can't she date me?"

"She could, it's just that I'd never excepted her too. Everyone told her to date a jock, and that's what she did after the Mark Chaun accident. I guess she has different tastes than most girls. Every girl wants to date a jock, but not Haylie. Oh, certainly not Haylie! She wanted to date a drama geek, but the poor girl didn't have a choice: contuine to date Mark, or face the wrath of the whole Xavier student body." Jackson replied, and Ryan backed a few feet away from Jackson.

"I understand that. She told me." Ryan said, eyeing Jackson carefully.

"When I heard what they did to her, you could imgaine that I was angry. How could they do that to her? It was wrong."

It sounded like to Ryan that maybe Jackson actually loved Haylie instead of having a crush on her.

Jackson looked at Ryan, and he smiled.

"But, I know your very protective of her, Ryan. You wouldn't let anyone hurt her unless you had something to say about it." Jackson replied, and Ryan nodded.

"That's right." Ryan exclaimed, and Jackson smiled.

"Very good."

The two just looked at each other before Ryan broke it.

"Well, I'm going to let you get back to work. See you later."

Jackson nodded, and Ryan walked outside, sighing in relief.

The conversation was very intense, and he sensed that Jackson was just like Connor: a madman.

But, Connor never said that he liked Haylie, where Jackson did.

When he got home, he found Haylie sitting on the couch, watching television.

The classic cartoon sounds came from the television set, and Ryan guessed Haylie was letting her inner child escape.

He sat down next to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Haylie smiled.

"Hey." she said, grabbing the remote, and loweing the volume before looking at him.

"So, were channeling our inner child, are we?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yep. Since you weren't home, I decided to watch television."

"Television is very productive."

Haylie grinned, and shook her head.

"Hey, you told me too much was very bad for you!"

"No, that's what I told the daycare. Now their mothers are very grateful that I placed that kind of sense into their heads." Ryan explained, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"They are going to their backs on you, Ryan. They are little kids. They need to watch television." Haylie told him, and Ryan raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"Since when?" he asked, and Haylie returned his smile.

"Since Nick Jr. and Playhouse Disney become very big." Haylie replied, and it was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes as Haylie giggled.

"I see." Ryan stated as Haylie's show came back on, and Haylie was glued to the television yet again.

He didn't try to tell her that he stopped by Pets Galore to talk to Jackson, and tell her he still had feelings for her--which were pretty deep, he might add.

Besides, college was stressful enough, and she can find out on her own without Ryan's help, because she was pretty good at that.

"Where were you?"

Haylie's question got him to look at her again.

"Um...I was finishing something up for Mr. Russo."

"Ryan."

"Really!" Ryan responded, and Haylie sighed.

"You know I hate it when you don't tell me stuff right away." Haylie explained, and Ryan shook his head.

"You don't need any more weight on your shoulders. College is stressful enough, and I'll take care of it." Ryan told her, and Haylie nodded.

"If your sure."

Ryan smiled as he leaned in to give her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure. Don't worry."

Haylie looked at him, and Ryan gave her a mock salute, and she burst out laughing.


	5. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: The Kidnapping**

Because Haylie wanted some free time during the afternoon, she chose her classes for the morning, the very opposite of Ryan and Sharpay: they function better if they had their classes in the afternoon rather than in the morning.

The good part is that her classes don't start until eight-forty-five a.m., and they don't end until three-thirty p.m., but that was alright with her.

It was better to sleep in, especially if your boyfriend made you watch a Pirates Of The Caribbean marathon (all three), so Haylie was somewhat rested for her day.

During the class, however, there was a knock at the door, and in walked Greg Tanner, Ms. Brown's right wing man, carrying a rose.

Mr. Granning sighed as he looked at Greg.

"What's the rose for, Mr. Tanner? It's not Valetine's Day." he stated, and some of the class snickered while Greg's cheeks went a pink hue.

"I know that, Professor Granning, but this rose is for Haylie." Greg said, and Mr. Granning looked at Haylie, and she got up from her seat as she and Greg went outside so they wouldn't disturb Mr. Granning's class.

"So, who's the rose from?" Haylie asked, and Greg smiled.

"I don't know. He didn't put his full name." Greg responded, and he frowned.

"But, if you think it's Ryan, it's not." he stated, and Haylie flipped the card open:

_Haylie:_

_Meet me by the fountain at Tasty Freeze. There's something I need to tell you, something important._

_Signed,_

_J_

Haylie's face had gone white, and Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Haylie? What's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked, and Haylie looked at him.

"My secret admirer happens to be my best friend, Jackson." Haylie explained, and Greg nodded.

"Is he..well..dangerous? Considering the stories Ryan had told me, I think he is." Greg replied.

"Well, he hasn't done anything bad. He really liked me back when we were growing up, and I guess he still does." Haylie said, and Greg smiled.

"Cool! I mean...uh...bad. Very bad. For Ryan, I mean." Greg responded, and Haylie frowned.

"I'll see what he wants. Probably nothing."

As she going back into the classroom, Greg stopped her.

"Just be careful, Haylie. You don't know what Jackson would do to you."

"Greg, I've been down that road. I have Ryan in shining armor." Haylie told him, and Greg shook his head as Haylie went back inside the classroom.

At three-thirty, Haylie called Ryan from her car, and told him about Jackson's rose.

"Haylie, what did I tell you? He was bad news from the start. Even Greg knew." Ryan exclaimed, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"That's because you told him everything, Ryan! And don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"You keep telling yourself that. What if it isn't? I can't risk losing you again." Ryan replied, and Haylie sighed.

"I'll call if he does end up going crazy." Haylie promised him.

"Alright. Well..."

Ryan was showing his protective side, and Haylie smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I love you." Haylie replied, and she pressed "end", and headed towards the Tasty Freeze fountain.

Jackson was already there when Haylie stepped out of her car, and Jackson smiled.

"Hey, Haylie. Did you get my rose?"

"Yeah, it was...lovely. Thank you." Haylie stated, and Jackson looked at her.

"There's something else I want to give you as well."

He reached into his pocket, and dropped the object into her hand.

She realized it was his class ring, the very same ring he tried to give her before she left for New Mexico.

"Think of it as a promise ring. Has Ryan gave you one yet?" Jackson asked, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"No, he hasn't. But, he does talk about getting married, but that's not for awhile." Haylie said, and Jackson shook his head.

"Haylie, you guys are just in college! Getting married is for when you are old. Promise rings are better." he stated, and Haylie handed the ring back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. I just don't like you that way, and I'm with Ryan, and I always will be with Ryan."

"Who says I was trying to change your mind?" Jackson asked, and Haylie shook her head as she reached for her cellphone.

"Sorry Jackson--"

But, before Haylie could highlight Ryan's name, Jackson snatched it out of her hands, and clamped it shut, while Haylie looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Jackson!"

"You want to spend your life with a guy who thinks teaching kids how to act is fun? Haylie, he is medicore! All he ever starred in was musicals, and plays! High school plays!" he commented, and Haylie looked at him.

"He isn't! Your just saying that because you don't know him! Give me my phone back, please!" she told him, and Jackson gave her a steely glance.

"Oh, I will...or maybe not. Your going to come with me, and your going to do as I say. Understand?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Good. Get in the truck, and I'll call a tow to bring your car to my place."

Haylie didn't do anything, and got in the passenger's seat of Jackson's truck as she watched him call the towtruck.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and looked forward.

What had she gotten into?

This was sounding like a crime scene movie!

A few minutes later, Jackson got into the truck, and started the truck, with the towtruck behind them.

Once they got to Jackson's apartment, Haylie really wanted to call Ryan, and tell him what happened. But, the only way she'd get her cellphone back from Jackson was to lie to him.

"Jackson, can I have my cellphone? I need to call my mom." Haylie asked randomly, and Jackson sighed as he gave it to her.

"Here. And be quick about it."

Haylie went into the bathroom, and called Ryan.

When he finally did, Haylie burst into tears.

"Whoa! Where are you? I've been waiting for you to call."

"Ryan, it's not what you think: Jackson basically kidnapped me...I'm at his apartment." Haylie stated, and Ryan shook his head.

"Why? Isn't that bit childish?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know...I haven't found out why, but Ryan--"

"I'm coming, and stay there. Don't let Jackson do _anything _to you, understand? If he does, well...let's say it isn't going to be pretty."

"It's all my fault! I should know by now to trust you!" Haylie wailed, and Ryan sighed.

"It's not. You just happen to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Don't worry, I'll come and get you."

Once they ended the conversation, Haylie came out of the bathroom, and walked over to Jackson, and handed him her cellphone.

"Why did you call your mother?" Jackson asked, and Haylie looked at him, the tears welling up behind her eyelids.

"No reason. I just miss her."

What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Cross The Line

**Author's Note: Chapter seven will be the last chapter! Stay tune! Also, I have some idea sparks, and while they may be good, I still need your guys' approval, so please vote in the poll when you get the chance! Also, I'm working on a story that is baed on **Blonde**, a story by Zukolover, where Ryan and Haylie try to name Sophia. Nothing bad, just funny if you need a laugh! Enjoy, and happy reading! Chapter seven should be up!**

**Chapter Six: Cross The Line**

On the way to Jackson's apartment, Ryan was thinking about what Haylie had said.

Jackson was basically scaring her and Ryan, and Ryan wasn't going to have any of it.

Once he got to the destination, he walked up to Jackson's apartment, and opened the door.

Haylie was nowhere to be found, but Jackson was calmly sitting on the couch, staring into space.

Ryan cleared his throat, and Jackson jumped.

"What--" he started to ask, but then his gaze fell on Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked, and Ryan folded his arms.

"Haylie called me. Said you kidnapped her. That's childish, even for you." Ryan said, and Jackson frowned.

"I couldn't stand to see her like you. What makes you special? Why does she like you so much?" Jackson asked, and Ryan cocked his head.

"I don't think I'm special. Everyone is special in their own way. As for Haylie liking me, maybe it's because I care about her. You know, that's what I hear works best, instead of kidnapping her." Ryan explained, and Jackson frowned as Ryan looked around for the small blonde.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked, and Jackson pointed to the bedroom door.

"In my--"

"Did you do anything to her? If you did--"

"No, I didn't. I would never hurt her."

Just then, the door opened, and Haylie's gaze flickered to Ryan, and she walked over to him, giving him a hug.

Ryan gave Haylie a kiss on the head before looking up at Jackson.

"Your worst than my sister, and she isn't even her Mountain Lion stage anymore." Ryan commented, and Jackson gave him a glare.

"You think kiddnapping is evil?"

"Well--"

Haylie lifted her head from Ryan's chest to back a few steps until she looking at two boys.

She first looked at Jackson, who was glaring at Ryan.

"Jackson, I know you really like me, but you need to find someone who likes you back, and that's not me. I love Ryan, and that will not change." she said, and Jackson looked at her.

"Why don't you like me like that?" he asked.

"Because we are just friends, and I want it to stay that way. If you moved on from your crush on me, I know you would be happy. And if you still like me, think of all the other girls that are missing out on a great guy." Haylie stated, and Jackson nodded, sighing.

"I guess..." he explained, and he looked at Ryan.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. I mean, I really liked Haylie, and coming here proved you do too."

Ryan smiled as he accepted Jackson's statement.

"No problem. I'm sure you'll find a girl someday."

As Ryan took Haylie back home, he asked, "So...he told me he didn't do anything to you. Is that the truth?"

Haylie nodded as she glanced out the window.

"Yeah. He just scared me, but he didn't try to hurt me or anything like that, but I just hid in his bedroom until he was busy doing something else, and I could have ran off, but I knew he'd catch me if he did."

"Well, I'm just glad he didn't try to hurt you. And you were very brave to call me. How did you get your cellphone back?"

"I told him I needed to call my mother. He bought it, of course." Haylie replied, and Ryan smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Good work, Haylie. I knew you can overcome anything such as that."

Haylie playfully glanced at him.

"So, you didn't think I could outsmart Jackson?"

Ryan looked at her.

"I knew you could! I never said you could outsmart him."

Haylie laughed, and Ryan grinned.

When they got home, Haylie went upstairs to sleep (the day must have killed her), and Ryan just stayed downstairs to think about today.

Jackson turned out to be a nice guy after all, he was just obsessed with Haylie, just like Mark and Connor were.

And Ryan wasn't going to hold that against him, because he was taught that he should never hate anyone (including when Sharpay did some terrible acts during her Mountain Lion stage), and that included Haylie's now best friend.

His cellphone rang just then, and Ryan picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, and it was Greg on the other line.

"Is Haylie alright?" Greg asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Just brought her home. Now she's sleeping. I think what went on today made her tired."

"No kidding. Being kidnapped?" Greg asked, and Ryan grinned.

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"Quite exciting. I think you should make a movie out of it: you as the male lead, Haylie as the female lead, and Jackson as the villian. And I'll video-tape it, send it in to a Hollywood producer, and he'll--"

"Greg...your getting side-tracked." Ryan gently reminded his friend, and Greg smiled.

"Oops. I guess I can get little side-tracked. But, I better go. See you later!"

Ryan was just saying good-bye when Haylie came downstairs.

"Hey. Did you sleep good?" he asked as she sat down on the couch, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sort of. Who were you talking to on the phone?" Haylie asked.

"Greg. He wanted to know if you were okay." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah...I've always liked him."

Ryan could understand that: Greg had a likeable personality, and he wasn't one of the guys who would try and take away your girlfriend, but he would keep a close eye on her.

"Me too. He sort of reminds me of Troy, now that I think about it." Ryan told her, and Haylie smiled as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah, I always thought about that too. We really need to get together with all of our friends."

"But, the only problem is Zeke...he's all the way across the globe!"

"He'd come just to see Sharpay...if Sharpay forgave him, of course."

"She's still upset that he would cheat on her?"

"Well, duh, Ryan! It isn't rocket science, you know!" Haylie stated, and Ryan laughed as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Of course."

Haylie leaned in to give him a kiss of her own on the cheek, and said, "I love you, Ryan."

Ryan nodded as he watched her stand up.

"I love you too, Haylie."


	7. High School Memories

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven, which is the last chapter! I'll have **Stealing Cinderella** up when I get home from Girl Scouts. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Seven: High School Memories**

"I'm really sorry about Jackson. I didn't know he'd do something like this!"

As a treat from her kidnapping, Ryan offered to bring Haylie back to Pets Galore to talk to Kim about Jackson. Needless to say, the red-haired woman was not pleased with her son's performance.

Haylie was on the floor, playing with one of the puppies as Ryan was talking to Kim.

"You don't need to be sorry, Kim. He just needed to let go of Haylie." Ryan stated, and Kim shook her head.

"But, he's my son. He should know better. He could go to jail with that kind of a crime." Kim explained, and Haylie looked up from the puppy she was playing with, a little Pomeranian named Yoshi.

"It's nothing, Kim. Just be glad you sent him back to California where he belongs." Haylie replied, and Kim nodded.

When Kim found out what Jackson did to Haylie, she told him to go back to California, and stay there.

"I just feel awful about the whole thing!" Kim said, and Ryan and Haylie looked at each other.

"Kim, it's okay. We've been through alot of this already in high school." Haylie reminded her/

Yes, except for the kidnapping!

Kim smiled, and she looked at Haylie.

"Hey, I know what I can do...to make up for my son's behavior, I--"

"No, Kim. You don't need to do anything." Ryan stated, but Haylie looked up at him.

"Please, Ryan. Let her finish." Haylie playfully scowled, and Kim smiled again.

"If Haylie and you aren't too busy, I really need some help around here. Young help, that could help out the children, do some things with the animals, especially the dogs. What do you say?" Kim asked, and Haylie grinned.

"That'll be great! I mean, if Ryan wants to do it. He told me he's not an animal person." Haylie explained, and Ryan looked down at her.

"I only said that because Boi didn't like me. But, the only thing is that we can't work full-time. We have classes, and other jobs, as well." Ryan told Kim, and Kim nodded.

"Understood. You can work part-time if you like." Kim stated, and Haylie got up from her spot on the floor to give Kim a hug, and then she hugged Ryan, who looked confused.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Ryan asked, and Haylie grinned.

"For accepting the job!" she said, and Ryan returned her smile.

"Figures. I never get any free hugs anymore."

"There are no free hugs _or _kisses, drama-boy." Haylie explained, calling Ryan the nickname she gave him while they were dating in high school.

She then turned to Kim.

"When can we start?" Haylie asked, and Ryan groaned.

Kim smirked as she looked at the blonde-haired couple.

"Right now, unless your boyfriend over there doesn't want to handle it."

Ryan stopped groaning, and gave Haylie and Kim a smile.

"Hey, I can handle it!"

"Sure, I remember that one time that Sharpay told you when you were three years old, you cried when--"

Ryan placed a hand over her mouth to prevent from talking.

"No way, Haylie. Not here. And sure, we can start working right now."

As Haylie and Ryan were taking two dogs for a walk, Ryan looked at her.

"Why do you want my life complicated?" he asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Because it's fun. Besides, I can't do it to Sharpay because she would get mad at me."

"Ah, yes. She declares she wants to go to France to find Zeke. However, we don't really have the time or money for that."

"I've always wanted to go to France." Haylie commented, and Ryan chuckled.

"You want to go to alot of places." he explained, and Haylie smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I think World Foods did that to me."

Because Sharpay took a cooking class in high school, Mrs. Evans thought Ryan should too, and Ryan thought it'd be the worst class in the world until he found out that Haylie was taking the class as well.

"Oh, yeah. World Foods with Mrs. Branch. Nice woman, but she had a tendacy to be abit--ow!"

"Don't talk about Mrs. Branch that way! Remember how the guys would talk about Mrs. Zismar, or even Mrs. Darbus?"

"Mrs. Darbus was someone I could stand up for. Mrs. Zismar was sort of a witch.."

Haylie rolled her eyes.

"It's a wonder how the basketball team survived her class, especially Chad." she responded, and Ryan looked at her.

"Well, I suppose they really wanted to play basketball in college--"

"Yeah, I think I heard that: 'we need a C+ or higher to stay on the team!', 'Coach will have my head if I failed math!'"

Ryan burst out laughing as she mimicked some of the guys from the basketball team.

"It was the only time that they were actually serious about their schoolwork and college."

"I guess Zeke, Troy, and Jason were...well, Jason was sort of a half and half, but all Chad did all day was mock the teachers. It's a wonder how he made it!"

"Yeah, they still surprise me too."

As I mentioned earlier, Ryan and Haylie would take a complete turn on random topics: how in the world did they get from Sharpay to the basketball team?

We may never know, I guess.

Once they brought back the dogs to Kim, it was time to head for home, and Haylie was grateful for that, even though she would love to stay longer at Pets Galore.

"I wish we could have stayed longer." she commented, and Ryan looked at her.

"No way. You told me you had a lot of homework to catch up on."

Haylie made a face at him, and Ryan smiled.

"Oh, come on. It's a Saturday. I don't want to do homework."

"Well, then what do you want to do? See a movie? Drive to the community college? Shop?"

At that last suggestion, Haylie slowly smiled, and Ryan frowned.

"I knew I should have kept that last suggestion to myself." he mumbled.

"To the mall, drama-boy!" Haylie declared, and Ryan nodded.

"Your wish is my command." he exclaimed, and Haylie hit him on the shoulder.

"Be nice. The mall is not that bad."

"Your the one buying everything. I'm the one sitting on the chair." Ryan accused, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We'll go into a store you normally shop in."

Ryan smiled as he turned into the direction of the mall.

"That sounds like a good offer to me."


End file.
